


Lonely Together

by snowtamale



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Falling In Love, Romance, kind of a greek gods au, kind of a persephone hades thing but super duper loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowtamale/pseuds/snowtamale
Summary: Karolina (loosely Persephone) marries the Queen of the Underworld, Nico (loosely Hades).ORMany liberties are taken with the story of Persephone's Abduction and this story really doesn't resemble the original myth in any way.





	1. Ten More Days

**Author's Note:**

> I say greek gods au, what I mean is I kind of use Hades as a template for Nico. I don't think this resembles a greek god au in any way given that I don't even think I reference another greek god's name in the fic.

Her father’s voice calls her name again and Karolina rolls her eyes. Her parents patience is non-existent, especially when it comes to the never ending line of suitors they want to introduce Karolina to. 

“I’m coming,” Karolina sighs to herself, tugging at her robes so the folds lay more evenly. 

Once in the hallway, her handmaidens walk with her down the hallway adjusting her clothes until she’s throne room ready. Her handmaidens are oddly quiet. Usually, they’re ready to gossip with her about how terrible her suitor might be, but today, all of them avoid her eyes and concentrate on their tasks at hand.

Karolina is about to ask them what’s wrong, when they arrive at the throne room.

“Good luck,” one handmaiden whispers and then Karolina is being pushed through the pathway and out to her throne. Karolina takes a deep breath and then steels herself to play the part of the dutiful daughter.

“Karolina,” her father’s voice echoes off the hard marble of the throne room.

“Father, Mother,” Karolina replies, nodding her head to each of them before taking her seat.

“These are the Minorus.”

Two parents flank their daughter, who looks uncomfortable being at the center of the room’s attention. 

“Their daughter, Nico, and you’re both around the same age,” Karolina’s father says, awkwardly gesturing between the girls, in an effort to break the tense silence that has fallen over the room.

“Really dad?” 

“Kar-”

“Welcome,” Karolina smiles as she turns back towards the Minorus. 

“Why don’t you girls take a walk around the grounds while we talk?”

Karolina rolls her eyes again, but at her mother’s suggestion makes eye contact with Nico and nods towards the side passage out to the courtyard. Once out of the throne room, Karolina relaxes, feeling like herself again. Nico, too, visibly looks more relaxed once they’re away from their parents.

Her other suitors have always taken the conversational reins, but Nico remains silent. It’s a nice change from the constant stream of suitors trying to prove themselves the funniest or wittiest or most charming. Karolina’s curiosity pushes her to break their peaceful silence.

“So have you enjoyed-”

“You don’t have to do this. We don’t have to go through the motions.”

Nico crosses her arms over her chest as they walk. 

“I-”

“I can walk the gardens myself. I’m sure you have other things you’d rather be doing.”

“It’s okay. I want to talk to you.” 

Karolina reaches out to give Nico a reassuring touch but drops her hand when Nico flinches at the movement. Nico still looks unconvinced of Karolina’s sincerity but continues walking by her side. 

“How many suitors before me?”

“Eight.”

“Plenty of choice then.”

“I guess so.” 

Karolina thinks of the others. She thinks of the brash prince who tried to get a hand up her skirt before they’d even exchanged pleasantries. She thinks of the cold nymph who refused to even look her way once they were alone. She thinks of the demigod who only asked after her parents’ fortune.

She thinks of the other suits and then she casts a glance sideways at Nico. 

Despite the dark makeup and the black robes, there’s a softness about Nico. 

Nico acknowledges each of Karolina’s handmaidens as they attempt to lead the couple to a bench where there’s wine and olives laid out for them. Once they’re sitting, Nico pours Karolina’s wine before pouring her own.

It really should be more complicated than that. 

It really shouldn’t take just a simple act of politeness for Karolina to decide on her spouse.

But as Nico offers her the dish of olives, encouraging her to serve herself first, Karolina decides that she’s going to choose Nico.

-

After the Minorus leave, Karolina’s parents keep her back in the throne room, dismissing everyone else. 

“So Karolina, what did you think-”

“I want to marry Nico.”

Karolina interrupts her father, holding his surprised gaze. He gapes at her and turns wordlessly to his wife who ignores his expression and instead watches her daughter with hard eyes.

“The Minoru girl?” Karolina’s mom asks, her voice rising in alarm.

“Yes.”

Karolina’s mom nudges her father, getting his attention and they silently fight with each other. Karolina watches as they make faces at each other and decides to interrupt them.

“It’s my choice.”

“Karolina, darling.”

Karolina’s mom reaches out for her, but Karolina backs away, shaking her head.

“No.”

“Karolina-”

“I marry her or I don’t marry.”

Both of her parents visibly freeze. Karolina holds her mother’s glare, refusing to back down. Her mother’s jaw clenches and Karolina’s hands ball into fists before her father finally breaks the rising tension.

“Fine.”

Karolina’s mom turns to him, incredulous, “You’re okay with this?”

“We’ve always said it would be her choice,” he reminds her mom before turning to her, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

-

Nothing much comes of the engagement right away. 

Her father sends a letter to the Minorus who send their own acceptance back though Nico herself doesn’t attempt to contact Karolina. Her parents and the Minorus go into full wedding planning mode and Karolina sends a letter to her, but Nico doesn’t reply.

It takes her some time to figure out how the pathway to the Underworld works but once she does, Karolina walks fearlessly into the heart of the Land of the Dead.

The walk is surprisingly warm. For some reason, as her surroundings grow increasingly dark, Karolina had imagined the temperature would drop. However, if anything, the air around her warms as Karolina descends further beneath the surface.

“Who are you?”

A voice asks, when Karolina arrives at a set of docks that prevent her from walking any further.

“I am Karolina, daughter of-”

“I know you Karolina. But, you’re not dead.”

“No. I wish to visit the Underworld.”

“You wish to visit the Underworld.”

“Yes.”

Charon is about to protest again when a soft voice interrupts him,

“Let her through Charon.”

“Fine.”

Karolina looks around for the source of the voice, but she finds nothing and when she turns back to Charon, he’s smirking at her. Charon jumps into the boat and holds his hand out to help Karolina into the boat after him. She ignores his outstretched arm and hops into the boat behind him.

“She’s going to have so much fun with you,” Charon mutters, just loud enough for Karolina to hear. 

Charon is silent for the rest of their ferry ride.

Karolina immediately jumps out when they get to the landing dock. She turns back to thank Charon, but he and the ferry have already disappeared upstream.

“The Queen is waiting for you.”

Karolina nods and follows the armored guard through a series of hallway to the throne room. The Queen is slouched on the throne at the other end of the room, dark eyes watching Karolina walk closer.

“Why are you here?”

Karolina shrugs, pausing in the center of the room to carefully look around.

“I wanted to come here. To get to know you.”

“Why?”

“We’re set to be married.”

Nico studies her, and Karolina stares right back at Nico, refusing to crumble under the intense gaze.

“You are welcome to stay as long as you like and explore my realm as you wish,” Nico says, exiting the throne room with the woosh of her robes.

“Wait-”

But Nico is gone.

-

Karolina explores for a few hours that day, but returns to Olympus in time to have dinner with her mother. 

She doesn’t tell her mother about Nico or the Underworld. 

The next chance she gets, Karolina slips away to the Underworld again. This time Charon gives her no argument, he only sighs as he ferries her across the river. 

Nico, not her guard, greets Karolina at the dock this time and Karolina tries not to read into the warm welcome. Nico hangs around long enough to conjure up some tea for Karolina before once again leaving Karolina free to explore her realm.

This time Karolina gets lost.

She takes a wrong turn while trying to find a scroll room she remembers from her last visit. Before she realizes it, all the hallways and doors around her are unfamiliar.

Karolina follows the staircases and hallways down deeper. She’s thinking about how to go about turning around and trying to return to the surface when a light streaming from an ajar door catches her eye. Karolina creeps towards the half open door, but before her hand grabs the handle, Nico speaks from the otherside of the door.

“Karolina.”

Karolina pushes into the room, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you. I got lost.”

“It’s fine. It’s a maze in the Underworld,” Nico assures her, watching Karolina with something close to a smile on her face. 

It’s a modest sized office. There are shelves stacked with scrolls along one wall and Nico sits at a desk in the center of the room. 

“What are these?”

Karolina asks, hand hovering over the stack of scrolls piled on one end of Nico’s desk.

“Appeals, for souls that have departed the surface but who have yet to enter our gates.”

“Are they ever successful?”

“Some have been,” Nico answers, studying Karolina for a long moment. “Why did you come back?”

“We should get to know each other,” Karolina replies, undeterred by Nico’s brusque tone. 

“We’re getting married. We don’t have to become friends.”

“Well, I want to be friends.”

“You want to be friends with me?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

Nico doesn’t answer; she just stares at Karolina as if waiting for the punchline. 

“I chose to marry you,” Karolina reminds her, holding Nico’s gaze until finally Nico nods.

-

“I never imagined myself getting married,” Karolina says, catching Nico’s eye as they stand side by side in the back room waiting for the ceremony to begin. 

“Neither did I,” Nico confesses to Karolina’s surprise.

And when Nico reaches out to lace their fingers together at the altar, Karolina can’t contain her smile.

-

The first night is dark. She’s never experienced nighttime quite like this. There’s an eerie sense of warmth, despite the lack of any kind of light. Still, despite the general feeling of comfort, there’s still something that keeps Karolina from feeling _settled_ enough to sleep. So she climbs out of bed and feels her way out of her room.

Once in the hallway, there’s a lone candle that floats at the entrance of her door. As she walks, the candle follows, lighting her walkway. She’s not sure how large the palace is but something compels her to continue through a maze of hallways. 

After a while, when Karolina is sure she’s lost, the hallway opens up into a well-lit atrium. There’s a lit fireplace on one end of the room.

“Karolina?”

“Where-”

“My- our sitting room,” Nico answers before Karolina can finish her question.

Karolina takes a moment to soak in her surroundings. It’s the first room that’s actually felt like a home. There are mismatched tapestries hung from every wall and Nico is settled in an armchair with a book on her lap. There’s a long couch directly in front of the hearth and Karolina carefully settles onto the couch.

“I can’t sleep, can I sleep here?”

“Is there something wrong with your room?”

“No. It’s perfect. It’s just...cozier here.”

“Of course,” Nico answers with a nod before rising and sweeping her robes with her, “I’ll be in my chambers.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Karolina protests, reaching out for Nico’s hand but falling short when Nico turns to stare at her outstretched arms.

Nico visibly swallows and half turns away from Karolina again, “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“This is _our_ home right? You’re not imposing,” Karolina argues, keeping her distance, but trying to maintain eye contact with Nico.

“I know what I am. You don’t have to pretend to want me around,” Nico mumbles, her face fully turned away from Karolina now, “I know the Goddess of Death haunts most people’s nightmares.”

“You are never scary to me, ever,” Karolina says, exasperated. She carefully approaches Nico, laying a hand on Nico’s shoulder gently. “Just- stay?”

Nico pauses and Karolina thinks that she’s about to leave when finally, Nico nods. Karolina steps back to the couch and Nico settles back into her arm chair. 

-

Despite not being involved in ferrying souls, Karolina does her best to keep tabs on the comings and goings of various souls in their realm. So when she notices Eurydice pack to leave in the morning, but return for dinner around the table at night, Karolina seeks out Nico. 

“I saw Eurydice-”

“Yes,” Nico says shortly, her knuckles turning white as she tightens her grip on the scroll she’s reading.

“I thought-”

“Orpheus failed to follow the terms of her return to the surface,” Nico drops the scroll into her lap and exhales deeply. “Even my magic isn’t strong enough to override her fate.”

For the first time since she entered their sitting room, Karolina notices that Nico looks exhausted. Her eyes are always dark but her face seems more shadowy and gaunt than usual. Karolina approaches the couch where Nico sits and carefully sits next to her.

“And Orpheus?” 

“He’s returned to the surface.”

Karolina nods, when Nico doesn’t make any moves or say anything Karolina rises to leave, “I can go if you’d like to be alone.”

“I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

Nico reaches out for Karolina and manages to grab the edge of her robe’s sleeve. Karolina allows herself to be tugged back towards the couch and she sits back down on the couch right next to Nico. They’re close enough to feel the presence of the other, but not close enough where they’re touching at all. Nico doesn’t scoot any closer and Karolina resists the urge to touch her wife to comfort her.

She stays there for Nico until the bell from the kitchens rings signalling dinner service.

-

At first, Karolina doesn’t notice that days have gone by, but when weeks fly by without so much as a change in lighting from day to day, she begins to feel the lack of something. It makes her feel restless, like she can’t quite settle in.

Part of it is a startling lack of ritual in the underworld.

Though Karolina has seen some parts of the job, she has yet to help ferry souls to the underworld. Nico has been reluctant to involve Karolina so, Karolina spends most of her days freely roaming whatever corridors she discovers while Nico buries herself under a pile of scrolls. 

The other part is the lack of any touch. 

The only two souls who are alive seem to be Nico and Karolina. Every other creature or human Karolina has come across here have been dead. She doesn’t even miss hugs as much as she misses the accidental brush of hands or the warmth of a loved one’s body next to hers.

It’s not all bad though. Without fail, Karolina’s bright spot every day is when they spend every night reading side by side in their sitting room. Some nights Karolina finds herself watching Nico more than the pages of the book in front of her. 

There’s _something_ that draws Karolina in, that has Karolina wanting to get to know Nico, but Nico seems...guarded. Nico is careful to never let them accidentally touch. They keep at least a few inches of physical distance between them at almost all times. 

It’s hard not to feel seduced by any sliver of an intimate moment.

Karolina finds far too much joy in every scrap of personal information Nico divulges. She takes every opportunity to spend time near her new wife but there’s still _something_ that keeps Nico at an arm's length.

“Nico?”

“Hm?”

“Can I come tomorrow?”

“Come? Where?”

“I want to ferry souls with you.”

Nico doesn’t answer but the scroll she’s holding makes a crunching sound as she drops it and it crumples in her lap. With a wave her her hand the scroll is repaired and intact and Nico carefully rolls it up before answering Karolina.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“It is-” Nico inhales deeply, eyes trained firmly on the ground in front of Karolina’s feet. “I am used to the job.”

“I can do this,” Karolina insists, ready to fight it out. “I’m your wife. I should be involved-”

“You’re right. Tomorrow, I’ll show you how to ferry souls to our kingdom.”

-

The process is nothing like Karolina imagined. 

She envisioned a cold god of the underworld condemning souls to an eternity beneath the surface. Nico isn’t that. Every soul who pleads their case is heard. Nico listens carefully, waiving punishments where she feels appropriate but always keeping the souls moving forward into their kingdom.

Some of the souls reach out trying to grab at their feet, but their ghostly hands pass right through Karolina and Nico’s corporeal forms.

Still, the rhythm of the _duty_ sinks in after a while and Karolina finds herself feeling that itch, that restlessness again.

-

“Thank you,” Karolina says, in greeting when she enters their sitting room later that evening, “for showing me.”

“Of course,” Nico answers, watching as Karolina sits on the corner of the couch closest to her armchair.

They settle into their books for the evening. Karolina becomes so engrossed in her book that she doesn’t realize that she’s nearly shivering until a warmth falls on her shoulders. Nico’s long black cloak settles across Karolina’s back.

“You looked cold.”

Nico is about to step away, but before she can take a step, Karolina’s hand shoots out and grabs Nico’s forearm. She lets Nico’s arm slip through her grip until she’s holding Nico’s hand.

“Thank you.”

Nico flicks her eyes from where Karolina is holding her hand to Karolina’s gaze. Karolina sees Nico swallow hard and without reason, her heart begins to race. Before she can control herself, she takes Nico’s hand in her other hand and laces their hands together.

As soon as her bare skin touches Nico’s Karolina feels _better_ again. The feeling of restlessness abates slightly and Karolina finds herself holding Nico’s hand harder.

“Karolina?”

“I’ve been feeling-” Karolina pauses, wanting to be honest without wounding Nico, “alone.”

Nico opens her mouth to speak but Karolina rushes on before she can talk.

“It’s not your fault. It’s- I’m used things being alive. I’m used to being able touch people, to hug people,” Karolina explains, swinging their joined hands with her emphatic words.

“How can I help you?” Nico asks, taking the opening to sit beside Karolina on the couch. 

“I am the Queen of the Dead, Karolina. You knew this when you married me.”

Karolina exhales sharply.

“I did.”

She can feel Nico’s stare boring into the side of her face. She keeps her eyes trained down on their interlaced fingers, remembering that this is _Nico_ , her chosen wife. 

Even this, their fingers touching, settles the anxiety that’s been bubbling around Karolina all week. There’s still something _more_ that Karolina needs.

“Tell me how to help you and I will.”

Nico repeats again, her voice hoarse and just loud enough for Karolina to hear over the crackle of flames in the fireplace. Karolina finally lifts her eyes and turns to meet Nico’s dark brown eyes. There’s something grounding in Nico’s gaze that gives Karolina the guts to ask for what she wants.

“Kiss me.”

Nico freezes. 

Nico freezes, stops breathing, and it isn’t until Karolina’s warm hand is tilting her face for a better angle that Nico unfreezes. 

Karolina guides her by the chin, and Nico allows Karolina to turn her chin, and look Karolina in the eyes. Nico watches her intently, relaxing when Karolina touches her face, and leans in to brush her lips against Karolina’s.

As soon as their lips brush, Nico is pressing her body flush with Karolina’s and urging her backwards onto the couch.The heat of Nico’s body on top of hers, the gentle brush of Nico’s lips against her skin, and the insistent way Nico grabs at her bunched up skirt have Karolina gasping and feeling alive.


	2. Dark Dark Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I didn't expect it to take this long either. Blame my bad brain chemistry. 
> 
> Also some of the parts that were posted on Tumblr were adjusted to better fit the overall thread of the story.

Kissing Nico is liberating.

But nothing changes. 

Despite the new facet in their relationship, they’re still not wives in every sense of the word. Karolina helps with the day-to-day duties and they spend time trading kisses now. But Nico always pulls away before they can get too far. 

It’s cute the first couple of times and Karolina appreciates the respect, but as days pass, she grows more and more _frustrated_. 

Karolina feels as restless as ever. 

-

“I’m cold. Come closer.”

“Kar-” Nico warns, as she slides over on the couch so that they’re sitting side by side. “I have to finish looking these over before tomorrow.”

Karolina leans her head against Nico’s shoulder curling into Nico’s side. Nico drops the quill in her right hand as soon as Karolina’s hand touches her bicep. 

Before Karolina can sit up and apologize though, Nico is leaning over, her left hand grabbing at the back of Karolina’s lap. Karolina follows the pressure of Nico’s hand, barely keeping their lips connected as she shoves the scrolls from Nico’s lap. 

Nico groans into the kiss and Karolina shifts closer, straddling Nico, and bringing their bodies flush. Nico is hot against her and unconsciously Karolina grinds down onto Nico’s lap. 

The movement earns her a low growl from somewhere deep in Nico’s chest. 

_Good_

Karolina rolls her hips again and Nico breaks their kiss to gasp up at Karolina. Her eyes are wide with surprise. 

“Kar-“

“Nico.”

“If you don’t stop-“

“I don’t want to stop.”

Nico groans but brings their lips together again, her mouth moving desperately against Karolina’s, her hands hot as they move up Karolina’s thighs. 

Karolina threads her fingers through Nico’s hair, keeping her close, even when they break apart to catch their breaths. Karolina can’t keep her eyes off Nico’s lips and as though she can read her mind, Nico tilts her head bringing their lips together, softly this time. 

“I have to finish this work.” Nico says, finally, her voice hoarse, looking anywhere but at Karolina. 

Karolina sighs softly before gathering her robes and rising from the couch. She says nothing, doesn’t spare Nico a second look before she’s out of the sitting room and halfway down the hall.

-

Breakfast is subdued. 

A silence has taken the place of their usual small talk about the day’s duties. The meal is so stiff, Karolina contemplates taking the day off and letting Nico work on her own.

They’re about to clear their plates from the table when there’s something buzzes by Karolina’s seat and a figure materializing from the smoke. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding!”

“Chase!” Karolina exclaims, brightening when she sees him. He wraps her in a tight hug, before stepping back to grab something from his bag. 

“From Olympus,” Chase holds out a scroll to Nico. Nico takes it and tucks it into a pocket of her robes. 

“Thank you Chase,” Nico says, with a nod to him. She turns to Karolina, “I’ll see you in the main chamber?”

Karolina nods with a small smile, watching as Nico leaves the dining room.

“So, how is it down here? She treat you okay?”

“She treats me well,” Karolina answers with a smile, offering a seat and a plate of food to Chase.

“Good,” he mumbles around a mouthful of bread. 

“How’re things on Olympus?” Karolina asks, carefully looking away.

“Your parents miss you,” Chase answers, slowly.

Karolina resist the urge to roll her eyes. Her parents have never missed her. They might miss having a dutiful daughter but they don’t miss _her_.

Karolina can’t help the edge that finds its way into her voice, “did my mom ask you to check in on me?”

“Not exactly,” Chase exhales loudly. “You haven’t answered any of her letters Kar.”

“You can tell her I’m fine.”

Chase nods and reaches into his bag for another scroll, handing it to Karolina before he leaves to return to Olympus.

-

“My parents want me to visit Olympus.”

Nico looks up from the scroll in her lap. “When?”

Karolina shrugs, “they didn’t say.” 

Nico nods silently, watching as Karolina walks across the room to the couch nearest to Nico’s armchair. Nico glances down at the scroll in her lap for a moment before rolling it back up and placing it on the small table next to her chair. 

“I have business on Olympus as well. We can travel together,” Nico says, offering Karolina a tentative smile.

“I’d like that.”

Nico offers Karolina her arm, gripping her staff with her other hand. Karolina doesn’t even realize that they’ve teleported until a breeze makes her shiver slightly. Nico pulls a long cloak from somewhere and offers it to Karolina.

“I’m not sure how long I’ll be,” Nico says, pressing a smooth stone into Karolina’s hands. “When you’re ready to return to the Underworld, use the stone.”

“Thanks.

 

-

“Karolina honey, you should have told us you were coming to visit.” 

“Hi mom. Hi dad.”

“We have a party to go to, otherwise we’d stay and chat,” her father says in lieu of a greeting.

“Of course you do,” Karolina mutters, under her breath so that neither of her parents hear.

“Come visit again, honey. But tell us next time!”

Karolina watches her parents disappear through one of the many doorways. Her hand finds the smooth rock Nico gave her earlier. She traces the edge of the rock, wishing to be back in the Underworld. 

When she blinks again, she’s back in in their sitting room. The fire crackles next to her and Karolina curls up in Nico’s armchair waiting for her wife to return. 

At some point, Karolina dozed off in Nico’s chair. She blinks the sleep from her eyes, squinting at the long shadows in the sitting room. The furniture is only barely illuminated by the dying fire. Karolina manages to stumble her way to her room without tripping over anything.

Nico’s bedroom is empty when she passes by.

Karolina tosses and turns fitfully that night.

-

Breakfast is weird without Nico’s presence. 

Karolina goes through the motions of their daily routine. Ferrying souls and carrying on with her normal duties doesn’t feel right without Nico at her side. 

No one disputes her authority, but Karolina doesn’t feel quite right ruling over the Underworld and ferrying souls without her wife by her side.

-

Without Nico around, Karolina stumbles through her days, going through the motions of her duties. Somehow Nico’s presence made the Underworld feel less empty. They never even shared a room much less a bed but Karolina finds herself unable to sleep.

After a week, Karolina can’t take another night tossing and turning in her bed. When the entire palace has quieted down and a deep silence buzzes through the air, she carefully slips out of her bed and sneaks out of her room. 

Despite the late hour, the candles decorating the wall seem to shine brightly. 

She has no destination in mind, there’s a lingering unsettled feeling that follows her, keeping her moving through unfamiliar hallways. She’s not aware that the hallways have begun to descend steeply until she’s already seemingly three levels deeper into the palace than she’s been before.

The air feels thicker, like it fills more space in these lower levels. There’s a stronger _warmth_ that almost emanates from the walls. Karolina’s not sure if it’s just the warm air surrounding her that make her feel at home, but the further down the hallway she goes, the more at home she feels. 

The narrow hallway eventually levels out before opening up into a small grove of pomegranate trees. 

Red fruit hangs from many of the branches as Karolina walks through the grove. She accidentally jostles a branch and a ripe pomegranate shakes loose, dropping towards the ground. Karolina barely catches it in time.

When she looks up again, there’s a small table at the end of this row of trees. Karolina makes her way to the table, finding a plate and knife. She carefully carves out the fruit into sections, popping the seeds into her mouth as she works.

She feels two things simultaneously. A chill runs through her body and she _feels_ Nico return to the Underworld.

“Did you eat the seeds?”

Karolina turns, meeting Nico’s gaze defiantly, “Yes.”

Nico’s eyes widen, “do you know-”

“I know what it means,” Karolina interrupts, her voice soft, “I’m here to stay Nico.”

Nico stares at her, an inscrutable expression on her face before she leans down and presses her lips to Karolina’s. Karolina can feel Nico’s smile against her lips and she can’t help but smile into the kiss too. 

-

The pomegranate changes everything.

Karolina begins to feel like Nico’s wife. They share the duties of ferrying souls with her and some nights when they’re sitting side by side on their couch, Nico will tell Karolina the stories of some of the souls she’s ferried. 

The restless energy Karolina had felt since she arrived in the Underworld has disappeared since she ingested the pomegranate.

They’re still not wives in _all_ senses of the word. They still sleep in separate beds every night and Nico has a maddening tendency to be a complete tease.

Like today.

They’re eating lunch together in one of the hanging gardens when midway through their meal, Nico’s hand finds her knee. At first, Karolina doesn’t react. But when Nico’s hands starts the drift higher, Karolina feels her entire body heat up. 

Karolina looks Nico in the eyes and grabs Nico’s hand, moving it further up her thigh. Nico’s eyes widen and Karolina nods.

She expects Nico to pull away as she’s done every time they get close.

She doesn’t expect Nico to sink to her knees in front of her.

She doesn’t expect Nico to push her robes up roughly.

She doesn’t expect Nico to start with a kiss to her knee before ghosting her lips along Karolina’s thigh achingly slowly.

And when Nico then teases her _there_ with her tongue, Karolina surprises herself with the moan that comes out of her mouth.

Karolina’s reaction earns her a teasing kiss just below her belly button and she lifts her hips, desperate for more.

“Nico-“

“Show me what you need Kar.”

-

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

“I didn’t mean to-” Nico pauses for a moment, “you should finish your lunch.”

Karolina laughs and leans up, kissing the smug smile off Nico’s face. She grabs at Nico’s waist, pulling Nico back down on top of her. Nico grinds down onto Karolina’s leg as Karolina kisses her way down Nico’s neck. 

“Kar-” Nico groans in frustration as Karolina lifts Nico’s hips.

But then Karolina is guiding Nico’s hips up as she slides her body further down the couch, stopping when Nico is straddling her head.

“Can I-”

“Yes,”

And then Karolina is pressing her tongue to Nico through the last layer of Nico’s robes and Nico can’t help but grind down onto Karolina’s face. Karolina’s grip on Nico’s hips tighten and the muffled moan Karolina lets out, leaves Nico twitching, wanting more. 

//

“How do you always manage to look so captivating?” Nico mumbles, staring at Karolina from the doorway of her room.

“Smooth talker.”

“Is it smooth if it’s the truth?” Nico says quietly, dropping a brief kiss onto Karolina’s lips.

Karolina deepens the kiss, pressing her mouth to Nico’s more insistently. Nico gives as good as she gets, pushing Karolina back down onto the bed. 

Nico shucks her outer robes, leaving her in only a tunic. Karolina grabs at the belt cinching the material of the tunic around Nico’s waist and carefully unties it. The belt is flung across the room, Nico keeps Karolina’s back on the mattress with a hand on Karolina’s shoulder. 

Karolina’s hands wander under the material of Nico’s tunic and Karolina moans in approval when her hands move up Nico’s thigh and up to her ribcage without meeting any extra cloth. 

“Kar-” Nico gasps, her voice strangled. 

Karolina smirks as she sucks a mark onto Nico’s collarbone. Nico’s hands grab at the back of her head, urging Karolina’s head towards her neck. Karolina carefully teases her way up the column of Nico’s neck, teasing the skin at the corner of Nico’s jaw with her teeth. 

Nico turns her head, meeting Karolina’s mouth roughly. 

“We should really go to bed,” Nico mumbles between kisses.

“We are in bed,” Karolina pants, as Nico mindlessly traces patterns up and down Karolina’s ribcage.

“We have work to do tomorrow. We should be sleeping,” Nico half-heartedly counters as Karolina sits up to pull her tunic over her head.

“Still want to sleep?” 

-

Karolina wakes up to an empty bed and raised voices. She haphazardly pulls on her robes, almost tripping over the hem in her rush to get out out into the hallway. 

Nico is standing between Karolina’s father and their bedroom, her staff tight in her hand. Karolina’s father takes a step towards Karolina, and Nico shifts so that she’s standing between Karolina and Karolina’s father. 

Karolina reaches out to grab Nico’s wrist and Nico instantly relaxes her tight grip on her staff.

“Dad? What are you doing here?”

“Visiting you. If _she_ would let me-” Jonah begins, stepping forward again, only to lean back when Nico doesn’t so much as flinch. 

“Nico is my wife. That is our bedroom,” Karolina snaps, from behind her wife.

Jonah has the decency to look slightly ashamed but he doesn’t budge from his position in the hallway.

“What do you want dad?” Karolina asks wearily after another long moment.

“You have duties to attend to on the surface,” Her father answers, not taking his eyes off Nico’s grip on her staff.

“Duties?”

“It’s springtime,” Jonah reminds her flatly, his eyes flicking to Nico’s face briefly, “your wife knows the deal.”

Her father practically spits the words _your wife_ and Karolina almost lets Nico rush at him. Instead, she curls a hand around Nico’s hip keeping Nico from moving towards her father. The staff in Nico’s hand crackles loudly. 

Karolina’s dad flinches backwards and the staff begins to glow, the energy growing stronger until Karolina wraps her hand fully around Nico’s hand on the staff. Almost immediately the energy dissipates and Nico almost relaxes into Karolina’s body behind her.

“I can handle him,” Karolina says quietly into Nico’s ear. 

Nico nods stiffly and stands aside, allowing Karolina to approach Jonah. Before Karolina goes to her father, she turns back to press a quick kiss to Nico’s lips.

“I’ll wait in our room.”

“Okay.”

-

Karolina leads her father to their sitting room, settling into Nico’s armchair as her father sits on the far end of the couch. 

“You could have sent a letter,” Karolina grumbles, adjusting her hastily thrown on robes.

Jonah shakes his head, his eyes wide with disappointment, “I didn’t want to believe Chase.”

“Believe Chase?”

“You like it down here. _You like her._ ”

“Of course I like her.”

“She kills people Karolina.

“She carries out their fate.”

Jonah glares at his daughter but Karolina doesn't back down, her jaw tight as she stares right back at her father. He doesn’t look away, doesn’t blink and neither does she. 

“You have the power to give life. And you are squandering it down here.”

“I am exactly where I want to be dad.”

“You may think that-”

“I know that.”

Again, her father doesn’t know what to say, unused to Karolina standing up for herself. He tries to stare her down again, but Karolina only returns his stare, forcing him to look away first.

“You signed the marriage contract too. You know you’re supposed to return to the surface for the next few months.”

“What happens if I don’t?”

“You don’t have a choice in this Karolina,” her father reminds her wearily. “Three months on the surface every year. It’s non-negotiable. You’re free to spend your other time wherever.”

“Fine,” Karolina grits out, resigned.

-

When Karolina peers into their room, Nico is squinting at a scroll in her lap. As soon as she hears Karolina’s footsteps, she clears the pile of scrolls from their bed, waving them away with her staff. Karolina dives for the bed, burrowing herself into Nico’s side. 

“I just got used to you being around,” Nico murmurs, her voice low and warm. Karolina has her head pressed to Nico’s chest and an arm thrown around Nico’s waist. 

“I just got used to being around too.”

“Come home to me soon.”

“I will.”

 _I love you._ Karolina thinks, looking up into Nico’s eyes, sitting up to press a quick kiss to Nico’s lips. 

//

As soon as Karolina returns to the surface, her mother drops by almost immediately to “have tea” with Karolina. Karolina tries to protest, saying that she needs time to settle in but her mom comes anyway. Karolina can barely get a word in. Her mom doesn’t stop talking from the moment the front door opened.

“...and you missed the opening of the newest temple,” Leslie drones, Karolina barely tuning back into the conversation in time to realize that her mother is _finally_ done talking.

“That’s nice.”

“Were you even listening to me Karolina?” Leslie asks, reaching out for Karolina. “It’s like you don’t even care what you’ve missed.”

Karolina leans back from her mother’s touch, “I haven’t missed out on anything.”

“Karolina-“

“I didn't lose anything mom. Nico-” Karolin takes a deep breath, “if anything I’ve gained more. I feel loved.”

Her mom stays silent, staring at Karolina, trying to process her words. And then without another glance or word at Karolina, Leslie sweeps her robes up and leaves.

That night, Karolina writes a note to Nico. 

-

When Karolina wakes the next morning, Nico is sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her.

“Are you watching me sleep?”

“I got your note,” Nico deflects, returning Karolina’s mischievous smile. She moves towards Karolina, brushing a lock of hair back from Karolina’s face once she’s settled on the bed next to Karolina. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing,” Karolina says, smiling up at Nico. “I just missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Nico breathes, leaning their foreheads together and letting her eyes close.

Karolina’s eyes flutter closed too, her hand cupping Nico’s jaw gently. For a moment, they stay there, sharing a breath before Nico is leaning down, closing the distance between their lips. Karolina meets her halfway, gasping into Nico’s mouth. 

It’s only been a few days but it feels like it’s been longer. 

Karolina revels in the solid feel of Nico’s warm body on top of hers. She pulls Nico as close as she can, trying to _feel_ as much of Nico as possible.

“Thank you for coming to visit,” Karolina whispers breathlessly between kisses.

“Of course,” Nico hums against her lips. “It’s lonely without you.”

Karolina smiles broadly at the admission, pulling away to look into Nico’s intense stare.

“I can’t wait to come home.”

“I can’t wait for you to be home either.”

//

Karolina almost laughs when she tries to get out of bed only to be tugged backwards onto Nico. Nico keeps her arms firmly around Karolina’s waist and presses her nose to the base of Karolina’s neck.

“Morning, you,” Karolina whispers, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice. She loves cuddly Nico. No one would ever believe the the Goddess of Death was into cuddling, but Karolina knew better.

“Morning,” Nico replies, her voice muffled as she presses a series of kisses down Karolina’s spine. 

“If you keep doing that neither of us will be getting out of bed today.”

Nico grins at the implication but at Karolina’s pointed stare, flops backwards onto the bed. Karolina begins the process of getting dressed for her return to the surface. 

“Would that be such a bad thing?”

Karolina throws Nico her robe and Nico grudgingly gets dressed and begins to make herself presentable for the day head.

“No. But we both have obligations.”

“Obligations. Like you leaving me.”

“Nico.”

“I know. You’re not leaving because you want to,” Nico drones, reciting the words Karolina has been repeating to her once a year every year since they’ve been together.

Karolina presses a kiss to Nico’s pout, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Even though you’re leaving me.”

“This isn’t goodbye,” Karolina reminds her as she does every springtime. 

Still, Nico isn’t ready to let go of her wife yet. She walks around the bed and snakes an arm around Karolina’s waist, pulling her closer. Karolina leans into the hug and tucks Nico’s head beneath her chin.

“You going to be okay?” Karolina asks softly, her voice vibrating low and deep in her chest where Nico’s head is pressed. 

There’s something comforting about _feeling_ Karolina’s words.

“I’ll be okay,” Nico finally answers with a long sigh.

“It’s just for a little while. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Karolina drops one more kiss to Nico’s forehead before she reopens her portal to the surface.

“Come home to me?”

“Always.”

-

The autumn is always like this. It’s busy with lots of paperwork and souls to process. With Karolina still on the surface for a couple more days, Nico has nothing better to do but to work from the time she wakes to the time she goes to bed. 

It’s only Karolina’s voice asking her to _please take care of herself_ , that keeps Nico eating and sleeping. 

She’s a mess without her wife. 

So sue her. 

Some seasons they’ve gotten lucky and Karolina has convinced her mother to allow her back to the underworld early. Other years, it seems that Karolina will never return. Nico despises this part, this waiting game.

She just wants to touch and hold her wife again. 

But until then, Nico sighs and sweeps up all of the scrolls on her desk into her arms. She carefully balances the scrolls with trying to keep her staff in her arms.

“Here let me help you.”

Nico starts at the warm hand on her shoulder and she relaxes into Karolina’s touch for a moment before she realizes what Karolina has reached out to grab.

“Wait Kar- don’t-”

But before Nico warn her away from touching the staff, Karolina has already grabbed it from where it was pinned between Nico’s elbow and her ribcage. Instinctively, Nico rushes to grab the staff back, dropping her pile of scrolls. The scrolls clang against the hard floor of the hallway and Karolina stares at her completely flummoxed.

“Are you okay?” Karolina asks, slowly, eyes flicking between the dropped scrolls, the staff clutched tightly in Nico’s hand and Nico’s face. “What was that?”

“You’re not dead,” Nico says, staring at Karolina’s hands, astonished.

“No?”

“You touched my staff and you didn’t die.”

“Nico. Are you okay?”

“My staff. It takes the life of all who are not the owner.”

“Well, I guess it knows we’re married,” Karolina jokes lightly. “Everything we own, we own together.”

“I guess so,” Nico repeats, before realizing her _wife_ is standing in front of her. “Wait. If you’re here-”

Karolina just smiles at her and Nico reciprocates with one of her rare, warm smiles. Karolina pulls Nico towards her by the handle of her staff.

“Welcome home,” Nico whispers before bringing her lips to Karolina’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me with your thoughts in the comments or on [Tumblr](http://snowtamale.tumblr.com/ask)

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about this AU [here](http://snowtamale.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
